


A Dyad

by winterlance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Canon divergent TROS, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TROS SPOILERS, F/M, Rey Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo is canon, enjoy some honey nut feelios, fix it ending fic, i was made af at tros so I suddenly had the will to make this, it starts with angst but we get our happy ending, pls, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlance/pseuds/winterlance
Summary: A dyad.That's what they were.That's what they'll always be.They'll always be with one another.The Force wills it so.They deserved their happy ending.This is the ending of their beginning.Their story lives on.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	A Dyad

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I am mad and upset af at TROS. Enjoy this tiny drabble I wrote out of pure depression. I didn't proofread so there will probably be errors. Enjoy my 3am to 4am written fanfic cause I've been busy crying and mourning. 
> 
> I don't know if to continue but leave me feedback if I should I guess?? *Goes back to sobbing pls bring Ben Solo back* (Disney say sike right now)

_ A dyad. _

That’s what they were.  _ Right?  _

She couldn’t stop the tears pouring down, the small shallow breaths she took. Her voice was harsh and her physique trembling in dismay. His lifeless body was cradled tightly in her dirtied arms, blood and dust decorating it akin to his own flesh. Chestnut strands of hair dangle downwards as the liquid stains his tunic. The air suddenly feels intoxicating, her throat closing as teeth clench in despair.

“Ben...No-No…” Rey cries out. “Please…” 

No matter how much she pleaded, how much she gripped his corpse extensively, it wouldn’t bring him back. She had died, only to be revived by a selfless act. This man was everything to her, the one thing she could rely on. However, something started to feel thinner, lighter, as if it was fading away. Her tear-stained eyes and red nuanced nose perk up from crying into his chest.  _ Kriff _ \--he was starting to fade. It wasn’t just the fact he was fading, it felt like a part of her was swiftly fading as well, half of her soul. Now more than ever her digits clung onto him for dear life. 

“Stay with me, Ben! Be with me!” Rey cries out, the first love of her life, the man who came back for her, was soon to be gone from this physical realm. Her heart couldn’t take it, she couldn’t let go of him. They were connected as one living, breathing creature, their energies shared and her feelings for him apparent. She didn’t want to lose this, the one thing that gave its life for her. It was as if a permanent wound was being left through their bond, a psychic injury that she couldn’t fathom of how to heal. The loneliness was starting to creep on her like a predator ready to devour its prey, waves of guilt and mourning overwhelming her. She can’t lose him. Not like this.

“Please! NO!” Rey yelps out. Even after defeating her so called grandfather, she tries to find it in her, some power, anything to reverse this. She’s holding on by a thread until she looks up, the silver lining never dwindling from the crease of her eyes. There stood a man that she couldn’t recognize. His hair was similar to Ben’s, but not as dark. The figure wore a brown color scheme of robes, rather young and possibly just a bit older than her age. He’s looking down at the fading Ben Solo, a disheartened look scattered across his facial as if he was deciding to do something. Moments later, he smiles, eyebrows perking up as he leans over Ben’s body and Rey who grappled to it. 

There were no words spoken at first, Rey bewildered at who she was seeing, unable to comprehend what was going on. It wasn’t until the figure finally opened its mouth, the voice sounding familiar as it was one that previously called out to her. His hand brushes softly over Ben Solo’s head, eyes closed as the wound in her heart began to heal.

“It isn’t your time, yet, Ben. I wish I had been there for you. But you did it all on your own. So...rise,” the ghostly male proclaims. 

Something was changing, an energy inside of her growing as the psychic wound began to wither away. Her eyes widen and the tears stop flowing, his body becoming more physical again as she could feel the shape of him fit well into the shape of her body. A smile is etching on her lips, thrilled and nuzzling her face into his chest. Then she heard it--a breath of life. When Rey pranced her head back up, the ghostly figure was nowhere to be seen. The only thing she felt next was an arm of Ben’s swinging around to hold the woman. 

“Ben!” Rey frantically states. 

“Rey…” He replies back with, a smile adorning with his words. He clung to her, mostly confused at how he was alive. Did she exchange back whatever force it was? Or was there something else involved? More importantly, he ditched the idea as soon as he had the female practically dripping snot over his top. It made his stomach drop, seeing her like that. Ben was more worried about his other half. “What happened?” 

“You’re alive. There was someone who..brought you back,” Rey quietly replies, trying to get through all her sniffles. Ben had managed to wipe away some of her tears with his callous digits, his eyes nearly teary. She blinked, feeling her heart pound and her hands begin to clam up. “I don’t know how, but you’re here.” 

“We’re both alive,” Ben breathes out. He couldn’t believe it. It didn’t matter, their bond was stronger than ever, he felt it wholeheartedly. It wasn’t just their bond, or the fact they were force-mates, but that he was in love with this woman. Before he could make a move, the female Force user had reached up to place both of her hands to his cheeks and press her lips as hard as she could to his. He reveled in it, reciprocating her actions as he pulled her over on top of him. 

“He’s dead,” Rey muttered to him. 

“I know,” Ben assured her, taking his bare hand to gently rub her back. It was a simple attempt to soothe his now lover--his partner. No--this was his Force-mate. His Force-mate that would well exceed into the afterlife and their reincarnated lives. He had a  _ feeling _ . He made sure to allow her to bury her face into his neck, feeling the hot puffs of air she’d blow out through clotted nostrils. In return, he did the same, closing his eyes as he focused on her alone--and only her. 

“What do we do now, Ben? Do you think the Resistance would--” Rey retracted herself to look at him. 

“It doesn’t matter. Rey...We won.” 

“No more fighting?” Rey blinks, placing her forehead to his. 

“Hopefully. But...I want to enjoy this,” Ben coos out to her as he gives her another kiss. Finally, for the first time in his life, he reached out to award her. Rey allows him to indulge in it, gripping the back of his ripped shirt, arms extending over his shoulders as she gets into a position where Rey is able to sit in his lap. Without a doubt, Ben enjoyed this. Surely, they’ll try out more of these  _ administrations _ later. Rey interrupts before things start to get heated too quickly.

“We should probably get back to the Resistance,” Rey urges. While she is worried about her friends, she wants Ben to be accepted and apart of her extended family. The dyad duo are well aware of the repercussions from the actions of Kylo Ren, which Ben may have to punish for. Though, considering this war is officially over, he may not have to receive it as harshly. “Come on, Ben.” 

“Rey--” Ben gets her attention back. 

“What is it?” Her eyebrows perch upwards. 

“I love you,” he confesses. She’s shocked, hearing the words for the first time in her life. Her heart is nearly ready to explode and eject itself from her chest. The only thing she can do is just blush furiously at his remark, eyes preparing themselves to water back up. It was  _ sincere _ . Then--she couldn’t help herself. It was true, she knew it. 

“I love you too,” her eyes squint and her voice is filled with a special type of glee. Her home is right in front of her. 

Ben can feel it through the bond, through her body, how their connection resonated and pounded. They were synchronized, drawn together as the Force continued to endearingly encourage it. Ben nearly nuzzles his nose to her, standing up with a few battle wounds and broken bones. He almost falls right on his face but Rey catches him right away with a little help from her hand gripping his dirtied obsidian cloth and the other hand using the Force. He was a man of muscle mass, that was for sure. _ Maker, it nearly makes her own knees weak to know she’s seen it herself back on Ahch-To _ . Rey would make sure he’d get back to the Resistance safe and sound or Maker damn her to hell. Not having him around would be the biggest thing torn from her heart. The near-experience was too much to bear.

“I think I did break a few bones.” 

“Let me heal you,” Rey responds, worryingly. She helps settle him to the side on some debris of the sith pillars, definitely able to see the damage done to him. It doesn’t take long to briefly glance over and see where his wounds were. “I can’t believe you made it to me in this condition...After he threw you.” 

“Everything told me to get to you as fast as I could. No matter the pain,” Ben feels both of her hands attach themselves to his wounds. He lets out an affirming hiss to indicate there was much more pain there--especially since the adrenaline in his body had begun to calm down. He relaxes, gritting teeth as flesh and bone start their healing dance, mending and stitching itself back. The pain dwindles and Ben opened his eyes to see no open cuts or wounds. 

“How does that feel?” 

“Better. Are you alright?” Ben’s eyes glance up and down her physique, searching for any issues. 

“I can walk. Can you walk now?” 

The last living Solo stands up, his legs feeling pathetic at first. It takes a moment and his body feels entirely rejuvenated, just like when she healed him back during their rivalry dance on the remains of a piece of the Death Star. Ben takes a few steps, beckoning Rey to follow him. She simply smiles, a sigh of relief escaping her as she stays closely by his side. Her Force-mate’s side. 

“Now that this is all over...what do you think we should do?” Rey inquires the tall man. 

“I don’t know. We need to see what the Resistance plans to do with me. I’ll...have to face punishment.” 

“No. I’ll convince them. They don’t know what really happened. If I tell them, maybe they’ll understand,” her voice tried to seem confident. 

“I know. We’ll see when we get there.”

“I just don’t want to be alone,now that I have you,” Rey mutters. 

“You’re not alone. Not anymore.” 

“Will you stay with me?” Rey nearly looks desperate. 

Ben turns and faces her. There’s no words spoken, only his eyes scanning her facial. The way her lips are luscious enough to kiss, to the faint nuance of crimson covering her dimples, to her eyes nearly sparkling anytime she locks them on him. He swears he must be in heaven, the first person who has ever truly given a damn about him. Enough to where she ran to him back before he slayed Snoke, wanting to rescue him and bring Ben back. She did it. He’s back--and he wants to be with the only thing he truly has left in his life he cares for.  _ Her _ . 

“Always,” Ben murmurs as he sneaks in a small peck on her lips. Rey giggles at it. 

“Hopefully there’s enough room in the ship for two of us,” Rey jokes. 

“Guess we’ll be cramped together,” he smirks. 


End file.
